Big Bot
Chapter 9 Big Bot Previous Chapter Next Chapter "Ok, Nose Hare, you take Sellbots, Nutty, Cashbots (He needs a promotion), Nameless toon, Lawbots, everyone else, Bossbots. I'll take Sportsbots." said Sparx. As they were fighting the cogs, they noticed a lot of cogs flew away. They thought the cogs had retrieted... eh, you'll know more further in the fanfiction. Anyway, with the cogs gone, they had a chance at Cog Hall. Thanks to the map and some blueprints he just found, Sparx was able to make a plan to get rid of The Bot. "Ok, does everyone understand their part?" "Yeppers." said Violet. "Yep." said Nutty. "Got it." said Matt. "Yeah, lets do it!" exclaimed Nose Hare. "Sure." said Cool Trixie Petalcrash. "I'm good with this." said Nameless toon. "Can we get on with this already!?" yelled an impaitient Angel. "Alright, Operation: Decogify Toontown is a go! Move out!" The plan started with Nutty in his Cold Caller suit, going inside Cog Hall. "Ok, do you see the Bot?" asked Nameless toon through a walkie talkie. Aside from being a master of disguise, Nameless toon is very good with technology, and even has been praised by Flippy for it. "Yeah, I see him... he looks like a muscular skelecog, right?" The Bot 2.0 (the first bot was 3 cog bosses tall, had six arms, 4 undercarriges, and died from a monkey throwing a jellybean in its gears.) was the same size as a regular cog boss (give or take a few pounds) and had the face of a muscular skelecog. "Whats the cog resistance password, Caller?" "Guess those passwords are real... im looking...." "I'm waiting...... Toon....." "Toon, Die, Toon, Die, Nutty!" "Toon, Die, Toon, Die." Nutty said, sweating in the cog suit hoping Nameless toon was right. "Yep. Since your new, i'd like to show you what I show every new cog: the Hall of Cogs. These cogs are very famous in our world, and you might recognize a few." The Bot said. Sparx used his last safe to take out the goon at the door. He then went in and put on his disguise (in Sly Cooper timing) and began loking around. What was bugging him was that this Bot was one-third the size of the first Bot. Was there something more to this one than the other? Either way, Sparx had a bad feeling about this. Nose Hare found a cog oil can, and had an idea. He put some in his jet pack, and began working again... not only that, it worked better than ever. He went to the top of the building and cut a hole through a glass dome with his buck teeth. He then went sliding down on a rope. Nameless toon was looking further into The Bot and found something shocking. "GUYS!! DON'T GO IN THE BOTS OFFICE WITHOUT YOUR..." Nameless toon tried to warn them, but it was too late. Uh oh... "Toons Detected!" What The Bot did just then was what Namless toon was trying to warn them about. When The Bot comes in contact with a toon in his office, he grows 10 times his normal self until those toons are defeated.The Bot's huge hat cut the rope Nose Hare was on, but he wasn't hurt when he fell. The real danger had already grown 150 feet, and was still growing. Namless toon walked in. He saw The Bot, and walked right back out. The Bot had his eyes on Sparx, who was running for the front door. Everyone else came running out after that (except Nameless toon). The Bot came roaring out, completely demolishing the Cog Hall building. "What do we do now?" asked Angel. Pans weren't gonna cut it this time. "Uhh.... hey, does anyone have a Cruiser?" 20 minutes later... The TAV is born! The TAV, or Toon Attack Vehicle, is a variation of the cruiser, but instead it can hold 2 toons: one in front, and one in the back. The also had a cannon filled with pies, or an actual turret. Nutty drove and Sparx shot. The Bot smashed the gazebo (which has been surprisingly there the entire time), and flying debris was going off in all directions. Sparx was able to shoot any pieces before they hit them, thankfully. "Oh dear Flippy.. how the Cog HQ are we going to get in there?!" "Nutty! Such language! Anyway, umm.... we cant stop it from out here, but maybe..." Sparx saw the hatch on the bottom was open. Nutty knew what Sparx was thinking, and he had a fear of being inside giant cogs after what happened to him with the CEO..... " - sigh - ive got 1 jet pack and theres 2 of us. How are we goi" "LOOK OUT!!" giant gears (about the size of the V.P) began raining down, and The Bot also began to grow more arms. Just then, Sparx had an idea. "Nutty, get as many quicksand pits as you can. Angel, get some cranes and safes." "Say no more..." Nutty said as he rapidly pressed the trigger box. He called over 200 quicksand pits (trap toons be jealous of someone who doesnt even have the track :D) but they were shallow to get into any of its gears. It did stick him to the ground, though. "Ive got the cranes and im on my way back." said Angel. The Bot was hard, and going to be even tougher to defeat. Inside might be thier only hope. Too bad my TAV idea isn't good for Goofy Speedway.... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters